From A to Z
by Crescent Punk
Summary: Drabbles in alphabetical order.
1. Accident

**From A to Z**

Description: This is how Axel views the ABC's.

Disclaimer: My disclaimer, saying I own nothing, followed by a "witty" comment if I did.

A/N: Yeah, I know there's a Riku/Sora ABC thing by Mrs. Paper, but, uh, this is PARTLY original. Nobody owns the ABC's, dammit. This story is strictly AU because dealing with already created characters is hard enough.

* * *

**A**: _accident_

The sidewalks--even a bit of the streets were paved with people. The rush hour comes fast, but the end is far-off. Horns honking for other drivers to move it along; people muttering quietly on their phone--others merely grumbling silently at how much they hated the limited space between themselves and the other civilians surrounding them. As "lively" as the scene was, very few had "lively" spirits.

This man named Axel, fortunately, was one of those lucky souls. Horns-- he could hear music within them; people on the cell phones--easy evesdropping; and the crabby people? Forget about it. Rush hour, to him, was like a parade. He was on top of the world at the moment, floating on air. If anyone wanted to _attempt_ to dampen his mood, Axel grinned, he'd liked to see them try.

"Get out of the way!" A hand was raised as it forced the red-haired man violently out of the way, bumping into others before falling flat on his rearend.

They had tried and they succeeded.

Axel sat for a moment, not bothering to get up. He sat there, kelly eyes fixed solely on the pavement, then looking up at the greying sky and only one thought had passed by Axel's mind before giving out a sigh.

_It's going to rain._

_I can't _believe_ how much work I still have left to do--and on a Friday, really! _Blonde locks in all directions, mussed up by a hand going through them in a stressful manner. How _awful_ it was to be a college student! This boy, whom, by the writing on the bookbag, his name was Roxas, had a paperback book infront of him, while scribbling down what looked like observations or notes of the sort. Maybe it was for a paper? The answer would be trivial.

"Get out of the way!" Roxas stopped, looking around as if wondering where he was and who most certainly shouted so loudly that it could tear him from his books. He kept walking when he saw that the command wasn't directed at him. Nevertheless, once Roxas put his eyes back on his book, he had tripped (on what, he couldn't tell, his _book_ was in the way) and, on pure reflexes, let go of his book and stuck his hands out to stop his fall.

Axel heard a small yelp when he felt contact with his legs and the "oomph" that followed. He had taken his eyes off the sky and now onto a fellow pedestrian that joined him on the pavement floor. The red head cocked his head to the side, curious to see the face of one who was too distracted to see his legs protruding that could of had a sign, if he liked, that said, "Warning: Long Legs Do Not Trip." Sadly, it wasn't so and instead, here Axel was, with a blonde stranger draped across his legs like a blanket that had missed its target.

Emerald eyes met turquoise as the blonde lifted himself up, staring at Axel as if saying: "What am I doing here and who are you?" His expression was innocent enough, though.

Axel put on a wide smile. "Hello."

It was an accident.


	2. Bibliophile

**A/N: **_This is a collection of one-shots. Not one big story._

**B: **_bibliophile_

Roxas was always one who was a lover of books. Rice, Aesop, Webster--it didn't matter. If it had words printed on it, blonde locks would be in front of it, blue eyes glued. The library, expectedly, was Roxas's up most favorite place. He enjoyed his apartment with his Axel--it's just, he would talk so _much. _Quiet time to oneself was always accepted and enjoyed, especially for this particular bookworm.

So, let's fast-forward to a day in the library. An ordinary day, as per usual, and Roxas was shifting through the numerous shelves and rows the place held with its amazing collection of literature as older than God plus some. When people refer the phrase "the rest is history", well, this is their "history," neatly aligned in wooden shelves with colorful bindings in alphabetical/numerical order. Each time the blue-eyed boy visited the library; he would always look for a different piece, either from a recommendation or one that simply _looked_ appealing.

In this case, it was a recommendation. Roxas had asked one of his equally as book-savvy friends what scripture held interest. They named the title of "Angel's Sin." The title _did_ strike the boy as odd, but thought nothing of it much further. It's not a rarity that you find some questionable names in books.

_I'm curious, _the thought reverberated in Roxas's noggin, _I never did ask them what the story was about... _"Ah!" Blue-eyes rested on the title and author name matching exactly to what he was told. Roxas laid a pale hand on the binding and pulled it out. _Hm, not too thick, not too thin..._ He examined the book and it revealed to be a graphic novel of some sort. Not really a big fan of the--what he called--"picture books," but a recommendation was a recommendation.

So, without, further ado, Roxas checked out the book.

(Another thing that struck the blonde as odd, the librarian gave Roxas a rather bizarre look and double-checked his library card. "How old are you?" she had asked and eighteen he had answered.)

The blue-eyed boy didn't enjoy reading while walking. He was wary of bumping into someone or tripping over someone. So, he always walked fast from the library; he was just too anxious.

"I'm home!" Roxas was slightly panting. The library was a long way from his cozy abode.

"_Finally_!" The voice was muffled, so Axel was probably in the kitchen or their room. It turns out that both were wrong--red hair poked out from the bathroom, damp and slightly dripping. It was even more obvious that Axel was just out of the shower because, there he was, only clad in a towel, standing before his more-than-just-a-best-friend. "I swear, it's like you _live_ at that place!"

"Just because I want to increase my literacy, doesn't mean you need to act so jealous," Roxas retorted, not missing his chance of seeing some exposed chest.

"Who's _acting_?" Axel swiped a few strands of wet hair from his face. "Anyways," he drawled, trying to seem a little bit interested, "What book'd ya get?"

"A graphic novel. A recommendation..." The red head peered over the blonde's shoulder, getting a good look at the title and cover. He lurched his head back, an eyebrow rising higher, before taking a second look. Axel had recognized this book.

"Recommendation, huh?" Green eyes sparkled as the older man leaned down and whispered, "If you need me when you're done, I'll be in the living room, 'kay?" And on that note, Axel strolled off, humming a convenient tune along the way.

_What?_ Roxas didn't get it. First thought: _Has Axel read this book?_ He quickly tossed the ridiculous thought aside. No, Axel could barely be in the same room with a piece of literature, much less _read_ one. Shrugging, Roxas trekked upstairs to their room, the perfect place for a good book... most of the time.

The lamp was on, so it emitted a soft light and a comforting atmosphere. Sitting gently on the unmade bed, Roxas opened up the "picture book."

It was only a good ten minutes before Roxas realized why the librarian asked his age; why Axel had told him where he'd be:

This graphic novel was _smut. _

Recommendation, indeed! They were just messing with him; gonna get a good laugh the next day when Roxas comes to school looking like a pissed off idiot. What a sick joke!

Despite all of Roxas's protesting thoughts, for some reason, he could not tear his eyes away. His brain was screaming: What are you doing!? Close it! Close it! His hands did not comply; they kept turning those pages and his eyes read and took in the raunchy pictures. What a curse, to be a book lover...

XX

Long, slim fingers raked through red locks absentmindedly as another hand held the remote, flipping casually through the channels. Ears perked up, green eyes began to sparkle, and a signature grin was formed as he heard a rather desperate call of his name.


	3. Cheater

**C: **_cheater_

"Nngh... Roxas-!"

"Hah... A-Axel!"

The red head's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Here he was, laying on their bed that they shared for their current activities, the two of them making an upside-down "T". Roxas was riding him like a pony, rocking back and forth, going up and down, touching himself as they gained momentum. It was pure torture when the petite blond told him not to touch him, so now here's the pyro's current position: laying back with his hands behind his head and enjoying the "ride." Though, it was strange, Roxas was _never_ this "no-hands" when it came to sex. But, nevertheless...

"Heh, you enjoyin' yourself, there, Roxas?"

The younger of the two didn't reply (mind a few moans and whimpers), he simply gazed at his lover through half-lidded blue eyes, throwing the opposite male from him a small smirk before continuing his previous actions. And before Axel could blink, he heard a giveaway shout that screamed: "I'm coming! I-I'm coming...!"

Now, the green-eyed male was nowhere _near_ that point in the sex, so the spasms that sent electricity down his spine didn't send him over the edge like it usually did. So, Axel, having such "high expectations," thought Roxas would continue so _he_ would get some satisfaction also. But before Axel could even get a second thought in, Roxas was off and heading towards the shower.

"Wait, what, what--_what_!?" Axel stammered, sitting up, "H-hey!"

"That was for last Saturday night," was, really, the only reply.

"What!?" Axel shouted. "You... you-you _cheater_!"

* * *

_A/N: I know _I_ get pissed when someone will rate something "M" because it'll be M "in later chapters." Then, people get mad because they think: well, how _much_ later? Then, they end up writing 36 chapters, the "M" at the end._

_Ah, the story! It went from cute to devious to "OHMAGAWD."_

_Anyways.. I thank **Lalaria Shamir, -IvyBlonde-, sana-chan9, & Akanekai **for being my first reviewers EVER._


	4. Dream

**D: **_dream _

_"Nngh...! A-Axel..." Roxas struggled against the handcuffs that bound his wrists to the headboard, limiting his upper body movements by far. He bucked his hips into the hand that was creating this pleasurable torture; sending him over the edge with not only his actions, but his words, too. _

"You're making such a sexy face right now," Axel whispered into Roxas's ear quiet enough that he wouldn't awaken his lover, but loud enough that he'd hear him even in his dreams. And all this time, Roxas thought his wet dreams were caused by his own teenage mind. Fate has its own sick, twisted pleasures. Axel ran his hand up to the blonde's head, rubbing it slowly. "Mmm, what a cute little thing you are."

_"Nnaah-! Axel... Axel, not so slow." For one who sure put on a mask of sour, this sweet side certainly was a breath of fresh air. He felt a tongue go slowly up his neck and kisses going back down. "More, please, m-more!" _

"Impatient, aren't we?" Axel cupped Roxas's balls through the hollow of his hand, massaging them. The red head considered this a weak spot to his pouty partner, seeing the reaction he got from doing so. Roxas thrashed about more; creating more whimpers and moans than before. "Do you like what my hand is doing to you, Roxas?"

_"Y-yes," Roxas murmured, face ablaze from all of the teasing. He couldn't render himself to open his eyes; to face his lover and see his smug and yet, sexy face looking down upon him. He, in all his glory, was submitting completely to him and he couldn't resist one bit of it. "I like it..—ooh, th-there. Touch me there..." _

Axel's hands continued teasing Roxas's length, his tongue going for a taut nipple, simply _begging_ to be played with. The red head complied. He flicked his tongue over the nub, on occasion nipping it and sucking on it. His actions got more breathy moans and gasps from full, pink lips just above. Axel continued with just rubbing his thumb over the slit and head of the blonde's erection and sitting up slightly so he could see every emotion and hear every sound that came from those utterly delectable lips.

_Roxas raised his hips up, signaling he was close. _You're driving me insane, _he thought, _Why are you such a tease?_ "Axel, I'm so close--ohh, nggh." _

"I know, baby," Axel whispered, having control as much of his composure as he possibly could, "Cum for me; cum for me _hard_."

_"A-AXEL!" Roxas cried out, words alone drove him over the edge. He felt his partner's hands milk him of every last drop, shivers erupting with every last pump. That's when he _woke up.

Blue eyes opened slowly, glossy and hazy from the "dream." The blonde's face still adorned a blush as he looked around the room, seeing a rather cocky Axel staring straight down at him. A signature grin was plastered all over his face. "Morning," was the only word he said. Roxas was a bit ticked that Axel took advantage of him while he was asleep, but he would figure out payback later. Something else caught his eye: a rather large monster in confinement. His sleep-induced mind still hazy, he scooted down and gave the confined "monster" a lick, earning a hitched gasp from the red head.

As his lover began licking at his length through his boxers, Axel pondered on what made him try this move: his sex-filled dream or maybe a "thank you" from a half-awake Roxas. It didn't matter though, he was going to get off, and it would be mind-blowing.

"Axel," Roxas murmured, "you're so big," he pulled out the red head's erection out from his boxers, giving the head a tentative lick, "I don't know if I can take it all in."

"Ah, don't so coy, Roxas," Axel said, clutching at blond locks. "You have such a big mouth; put it to good use."

"Well, alright," pinks lips murmured before engulfing the older male's dick inch by inch, sucking as he went farther.

"Ahh.. Such a nice hot mouth," the pyro groaned, guiding Roxas's head down his shaft. "Mmm..."

Bobbing his head up and down, Roxas began humming, sending electric sparks up and down Axel's spine and length. Already stimulated from teasing the blue-eyed boy, it didn't take long for the receiver to release, groaning the giver's name as he came. Roxas sat up on the bed, wiping off any excess whatever was on his lips. "Ya know," he drawled out, fully-awake, "You're gonna pay for that."

Axel sat up as well, swinging his arm around the blond beauty's shoulders, before giving him a nice kiss with tongue. "Quit your bitching," he murmured afterwards, "You gotta admit, that was one hell of a wet dream, eh?"

-A week later-

"You... you-you _cheater_!"

* * *

_**A/N:** I always get so giddy when I check my e-mail & see the alerts, every one. I'm all: "Heeheeeheheeheeheehahahahahahahaaaa." I'm not telling you to review and alert, I'm just telling you my reaction. Thanks all who faved and reviewed and such!_

_Anyhow, why am I writing consecutive smut? Well, you try & write fluff with the word "dream." Besides, the previous was just a plot device to lead up to the "climax" (HA). "E" will be safer, promise. Maybe.. fluffier? _


	5. Envy

**E:** _envy_

From afar, green eyes glared at the towel wrapped around the blonde's waist. It wasn't that he hated the towel's design, or that it was too fluffy, or anything like that. It was just...

That_ towel_ got to be around Roxas's waist, but why not _Axel_?

Further irritation. A striped black and white shirt; signature colors, at best for Roxas. Khaki shorts, belt proving of no use and allowed the bottoms to just hang loosely on pale and slender hips.

_Axel_ wouldn't hang so loosely on Roxas's hips.

When will this torture end? The younger boy fidgeted with his white dress shirt, not being able to button it, apparently. He asked for assistance, adding that he didn't have an extra. The red-haired man gave a dejected sigh.

_Axel_ would be all _over_ Roxas.

Salvation at last. Night came, and all of the bottled up jealousy was released. Each article of clothing that clung to the smaller boy was in a heap, not to be bothered until tomorrow. The pile rejected clothes (if they bore eyes) glared at the older man in the bed with Roxas.

That _Axel_ got to be around Roxas's waist, but why not _them_?

* * *

_A/N: If you catch my drift at the last part with the "around the waist." If not.. uh. _

_Okay, I lied. It's not fluffy. Not cute. Not even smut. Just.. pfft._

_Anybody wanna drop a guess at F?_

_(ps, I didn't know people honestly wanted to know what Axel did in C. Really, I didn't know myself..)_


	6. Flirting

**F:** _Flirting_

"I would go to the end of the world for you." Roxas nearly choked on his drink. Never in his life had he heard such a sappy pick-up line thrown at him. Well, from different _people_, at least. He peered at his "seducer", who was grinning shamelessly.

"Yes, but would you _stay _there?"

XX

The evening was spent reading a book for school that had to be read and answering questions about said book. The library _seemed_ like just the place to do the listed tasks. However...

_"Nikolas glanced at Blythe, eyes wide with terror. Finally, after a few tense moments, he spoke--"_

"Hey babe, what's your sign?"

Roxas looked up, surprise and disgust scribbled all over his face at the impeccable timing of it all. He was met with green eyes snickering at him, simply _guessing_ at what he would respond with. He closed his book, stood up from his chair, and let out a huff.

"Do not enter."

XX

The blonde trotted out the door, searching his pockets for his car keys. Damn him and his choice of deep pockets. Roxas didn't notice a body get in his path. That is, until he walked into it. His Jiminey Cricket told him to not look up. Bad things happened to him when he looked up. Though, he wasn't the best at listening. To anyone. A sense of deja vu came over him as he, once again, found himself staring at those laughing pair of emerald orbs. "Huh? I didn't know you worked here--"

"Don't be coy, Roxas," that voice was taunting, a sense of cockiness, "I know you've _always_ wanted to ask me out. So, go ahead; ask me out!"

It didn't take long for the part of Roxas' brain to come up an appropriate response. "Alright," he opened the exit door and motioned his hand towards it. In a questioning tone, he proclaimed, "Get out?"

XX

"I don't understand you." The voice that had been previously had a teasing tone was now full of irritation. "Babe, I've used every cheesy pick-up line I know on your and you've shot me down _every time_!"

"Well, yeah," Roxas hooked his finer in the redhead's collar, pulling him down for a chaste, tender kiss. "Axel," he scoffed as he pulled away, "You don't need to _flirt_ with me when we're already together."

"Okay, then," bright eyes and a dashing smile, "you wanna go see a movie?"

"I've already seen it."

* * *

_A/N: Oh, I know ya'll's responses: "lol whut?" or maybe something more elaborate to that degree, but I found this a bit.. cute, I guess. I guess I'm not one to write sappy, cheesy, full-of-cliches fluff. _

_& you all thought I was going to use the F-bomb. Really, now! Besides.. the next smut's in "H"._

_Can anyone guess "G"?_


	7. Girl

**G: **_girl_

Axel didn't know what attracted him to the little waitress who served his table every time he came to eat. It could've been the decorated uniform she always adorned; it might have been the quite charming scowl she displayed, especially to him. (You're never fully dressed without a smile.) Or was it the baby blue eyes, showing different emotions from what were said by the little server? It was anyone's guess, really. And he didn't know why she served him each time. It's not like it was close-by and convenient; he always chose a table deep in the restaurant.

"Hey, are you getting the usual?" Axel heard the voice; speak of the devil.

"Yeah..." She looked up from her notepad as she scribbled down the man's "usual." Blue eyes scanned the almost-empty table.

"Where's the weekly floozy? You almost never come here alone," the waitress pointed out, keeping her eyes focused on the man with tresses of red.

"Heh, nice observation," Axel complimented. "My friends are out of town. It _is _Memorial Day Weekend, after all. And there are no more women because I'm a little tight on cash. I can't waste it on them anymore." She was quick to retort.

"But you can afford to go to a restaurant practically every day?" A thin smile ghosted over pale lips as she rested a hand on her hip. "That doesn't make sense."

"Well, you're not the most open person out there, either," Axel took the silence as confusion. "There are other waiters and waitresses, why are _you_ always the one taking my order?"

Axel noted that the waitress' breathing hitched as she was asked the question. She continued her silence before giving an answer. "I have to go get your food." She turned on her heels and walked off.

This period when he was left alone gave Axel time to think and question: Why had the blue-eyed beauty left, just like that? Why hadn't _he_ gone out of town, too, like his friends? All of his pondering left no answers and before he knew it, the waitress had returned with his meal in hand. She put the plate down, the clinking of the ceramic against the table the only noise that was made between the two. After a while, she spoke.

"You always have something interesting to say, always. And they always make me smile." The man looked up, blue eyes not facing green. She continued, "Although, I find today rather disappointing; you've barely made me smile at all. Maybe you need an audience?"

Axel scoffed. "That's the lamest reason I have ever heard," the atmosphere seemed to get lighter with that statement, "Go ahead, say it: you find me absolutely _dashing_."

"Say whatever you want," she dodged the other allegations, "That's my reason."

"Well, that's a shame." Axel made a bold move. He grabbed the forward girl by the sleeve of her busy outfit and planted one. Another tug at her wrist and she went tumbling into his lap, lips still together. Soft lips pressed against what seemed like glossed ones. He didn't sense any kind of reaction in the young waitress, so he pulled away and said, "Because I find you _dreadfully_ bewitching."

She didn't move for a while. Her blue, blue eyes stared deep into Axel's own emerald ones. She didn't speak; she simply leaned in, coming closer for another kiss. Axel returned her kiss, smiling all the while. He nibbled on her bottom lip, placing a hand on the back of her neck. She grabbed onto his shirt, which in turn hoisted her up. When they both pulled away, Axel was still grinning ear to ear. His smile soon dropped when he saw his little waitress had a smile of her own on. Though, it looked a tad hollow. What she said next caught him off-guard a lot more than that kiss.

"You know," an arrogant scoff, "I'm a _boy_."

Coulda fooled Axel.

_**A/N: I could have committed dramatic irony, but, really, what fun would that be? Though, I bet you all knew from the start, yeah?**_

**_I would like to thank my beta, QianYun. This is my first ever beta(ed? 'd? Oh bother.) chapter & I got positive feedback! (I hesitated a whole two weeks to send it.) Hopefully I'll dish out more chapters like this one, right?_**


	8. Him

**R**elaxed and free of any other classwork, I peer over at him. He's sitting at his desk, quietly reading whatever novel interested him. This gives me the perfect opportunity to gaze at him, admiring every little physical quality that he held. Hm, where to start? There were those precious sapphire eyes that I had no doubt sparkled at just the right angle of light to compliment his golden locks. I personally didn't know that genetics could create such a vivid color. Or maybe it wasn't genetics, I muse as I look up. Maybe it was The Big Man? As I laugh quietly to myself, I ponder again what makes this darling kid so darn delectable. It could also be that sweet face of his. He didn't look "manly", like most of the guys here. Not to say that he hasn't hit all of those necessities of puberty, he just doesn't... What am I trying to say? Oh, I'll be blunt: he's really girly-looking. Does that make me a straight in denial? Possibly. But I'm pretty sure with those pouty lips, aforementioned blue eyes, and girlish figure, he could make any man question their sexuality. And I have the luck to have him in my Gym class! (Let the angels sing!) There's nothing more I can attest to without going in great detail of how _darling_ this kid is. Man, I must have done something good; I got one of His lovely angels to stare at all day long. Or, maybe I did something not-so-good, because all I can do is stare. How depressing. But I digress.

Whoa, did he just break his pencil? Did he catch me staring at him? I better look away.

**O**f course, I couldn't forget about this kid's sardonic attitude. He's a real firecracker. It's completely ironic, if you ask me. A pretty face with a sly smile doesn't seem quite right. But he'd be terribly uninteresting if his looks were accompanied by sweet, loving, and innocent behavior. Although, he's not the type who _knows_ he's a looker and flaunts it, morphing his personality as a result; I think he was just born with a scowl. But, that's all right; angels aren't supposed to be perfect. His grins, they're always sarcastic, not really happy smiles. I know he has one; I just have to be quick enough. I bet he's one to play hard to get. That's perfect; I like a challenge.

**X**enophobia is the correct term: a fear of strangers. I don't know if it's diagnostically true, but he has it to some degree. But he didn't seem to mind when I was introduced to him. It was the opposite of how he acted on the first day of school--he did look a bit on edge. 'Had we known each other previously', I'd been asked. I don't think so. Granted, I wish I could've have known him earlier. Aside from that introduction, and a few hellos at social events, I haven't really interacted with him. I have eavesdropped on conversations with his friends, so that gives me a bit of insight. It's not a strenuous task, listening in on the group's conversations; he, along with his friends, is quite loud. It's also quite strange; he seems like a quiet kid. Excellent; expected is boring.

**A**ll of my obsessing reminds me of a guy I did a report on. He was a poet- his main source of his inspiration was from a lady he didn't even know. Yet, here he was, continuously shelling out poem after poem after poem-- all for this stranger that he "loved." Am I the same way? Fantasizing and pouring my adoration into this guy I don't even associate with? Albeit, I'm not going so far as to write poetry or create beautiful pieces of artwork in his likeliness; that'd just be bizarre. No, I think I'll always think fondly of him, catching a glimpse of him whenever I can. It's all I can do for now, I suppose.

**S**till, he is pretty cute.

xx

**A**s I sit here, reading my _really_ dull novel that was required for a class, I really want something _else _to look at. Perhaps I'll take a gander at the object of my affection, see how he's doing. I see him staring out into space, his mind concentrated on other things. His usual playful smirk was nowhere to be found; he looks relaxed; and he appears as if he hadn't a care in the world. I like this version. He seems... serene- really odd from his regular attitude. I wonder what he's thinking. (Okay, enough staring.) Wait--I'll look again--was he staring at _me_? Nah. Him? Mr. Popularity? The guy who has his pick of any girl in the whole entire _world_ staring at the quiet kid next to the window? Wishful thinking. This crazy infatuation has gotten me to hallucinate. He's that one guy who seems to have everyone gravitate towards him without any effort on his part. Which is what makes him out of my reach. But, it isn't all bad; it makes him a friendly guy. And I like friendly guys. Just not _that_ friendly. I swear, sometimes I get so angry and so jealous (why can't I have him pay attention to _me_?) that I just...

My pencil! Man... A-anyways!

**X**erocopy--let me explain. If you take everyone's silhouette and compared them to others, you won't find much difference. You can't tell anyone apart. I mean, where can you find someone unique these days? And that's where _he_ comes in. His hair--how to describe it? It's probably not his _real_ hair color. I mean, no redhead is actually a _red_head. But it's certainly different, I'll give him that. It also defies gravity, but if you look at mine, it's not that rare. There's something we have in common. (Yes, and it'll make _lovely_ conversation.) But it's not just his hair that makes him so--oh, what's the word?--"good-looking." He's got these smoldering green eyes, ah! what I wouldn't give to stare at those for a couple of hours. And I'll be coy when I describe his body: "nice" abs, "good" legs, and a "swell" figure. Oh, and how do I know this? Locker rooms--simple as that.

**E**nough! For at least a year, I've been idolizing, adoring, "loving" this man. I'm no different than the other girls (or guys?) who have a fascination with this guy, but, dammit, this sucks! "Unrequited love" is for those who don't have a pair, I say! High school's only so long; how stupid of me to waste just pining for someone. And, besides, if he declines (and hopefully his oh-so _wonderful_ personality will enable him to not be a _snitch_), what's a little rejection? It "builds character." And he doesn't have a girlfriend, so I still have a chance, right? Wait, what am I saying? Am I actually thinking about asking him? Well, yeah. I mean, I don't want to live, wondering "what if?". Who knows--he could be my "one true love" and we'd then live happily ever after. That's always a possibility... right?

**L**ady Luck, don't screw me over... Oh, fine, _please_?

xx

The bell sounded and the students filed out of class, including Axel. As he shuffled his books into his arms, he was met with the blond he had been thinking about. He had a frustrated look on his face and a blush that the redhead believed to be out of anger. Had he caught him staring?

"Look, man, it's not what it looks like, I--"

"Shut up."

Axel shut up. Which was quite amusing, seeing as how he was looking quite intimidated by someone two years his junior.

"Listen," Roxas' head was facing the floor, his face still twisted into an embarrassed scowl, "I-I know we don't really know each other, but," he raised his head, looking at Axel's kelly-green eyes. Roxas found himself faltering.

_'Oh no. Those eyes...'_

"Roxas?" Axel spoke. "Do you wanna go out sometime?"

* * *

**A/N: lol wut  
I know, I know, CP hasn't updated since April(!? OMG). But, do not worry! I just have to get "J" done & I'll have all the chapters to "K" finished and ready to read. (Does that sentence make any sense?)**


	9. Insist

**I: In**_sis_t

"C'mon..."

Roxas glared at the pesky redhead. He had been badgering him for hours and just would not let up. But the blond was tough; he wouldn't give in. Roxas exhaled loudly through his nostrils and went back to his newspaper. "No."

Axel pushed down the newspaper and stared into Roxas' cerulean eyes. His emerald eyes pleaded. "_Please_?"

"I don't think so," the blond sing-songed. He heard his boyfriend give an exasperated cry before stomping upstairs. He gave each step an unnecessary emphasis to tell the resistant blond how irritated he was, but Roxas wouldn't falter. He knew Axel would be back, asking and begging him once more.

* * *

"Please, Roxy, babe." Axel kissed his sweetheart's temple, before moving to his cheek, chin, and then covering Roxas' smiling lips with his own. The blond did allow his guard down just a tad when he was feeling affectionate (or when receiving affections). Maybe it was enough to grant the redhead what he so desired? Axel could only hope. His hand danced up and down his boyfriend's side and the other had its fingers laced around Roxas' hand. "C'mon, sweetheart..."

"I-I don't think so," stuttered the stubborn blond, losing his composure with each passing second. Curse Axel and his ability to be so suave and amorous. He always pulled out the "love and doting" card when he needed something from his cranky beau. And most of the time, it worked.

Although, it was a win-win situation, if one thought about it: Axel was happy and Roxas was given loving attention that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Too bad Roxas was painfully proud; no way would he admit any weakness. But, in the end, it was quite all right. It was what made love interesting. Living with the flaws and relishing in the positive characteristics. Roxas was prouder than a peacock and Axel had a habit of exploiting his boyfriend's known weaknesses. And without those silly little defects, it would make them perfect little individuals, thus making them a perfect couple. And that's really uninteresting.

"Roxas," the redhead murmured his lover's name, "C'mon. I know you want to." The hand dancing up and down the young blue-eyed male's side stroked down to his thigh. Axel thought he would be bold and slip his hand further around and rest against the shorter male's rear end.

And with a little pinch on his bum, Roxas snapped out of his trance.

A hand shot forward and shoved Axel away from the blond's small frame. The push was so strong that it sent the older male to the other side of the sofa.

"No," Roxas barked, his old, adamant self back. He lifted himself off the couch. "Stop asking," he commanded sternly, walking away in a huff.

Once his boyfriend left the room, the dejected redhead gave out a loud and extended sigh. He pressed his forefinger and thumb against the bridge of his nose in deep concentration.

"My, my, my. I guess this requires a bit more thought, doesn't it?"

* * *

As they both lay there, panting and recovering, Roxas turned to the satisfied man beside him. "That," he gulped, "was great."

"Yeah," Axel agreed, basking in the afterglow. He had put a lot more effort into it this time, so he was sure he would be able to get it out of him _this_ time.

Axel danced a hand across his chest, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Finally, after his blond lover had settled his breathing and was concentrating on going to sleep, Axel turned to Roxas and propped himself on his elbow.

"Please?"

Roxas, whose eyes had been closed, opened an eye and furrowed his brow. "Oh my God, Axel. You got me into bed for _that_?" How long was he going to annoy him? The blond didn't know his boyfriend could be _that_ determined. He was impressed and agitated at the same time.

"I can't believe you."

"What's so bad about it that you refuse to do it?" the redhead complained. "I'll do it too, if you want. It's not that hard, Roxas."

"No," the irritated male refused. He turned away from Axel, back facing towards the disheartened man.

Green eyes were accompanied by wrinkled brows. Boy, this was a toughie. Maybe Axel was underestimating Roxas' unrelenting attitude.

'_Now, what's one thing Roxas can't stand?'_ the man wondered, stroking his chin. He popped his bright eyes wide open.

'_I got it!'_

* * *

"It's nice to be in the mall once in a while," Axel mused, "They have really good food."

"Are you telling me you're skipping cooking dinner tonight?" asked the oh-so pleasant blond.

"Oh, of course not," the older male half-lied, "We just haven't been here in quite some time and I really want a taste of mall food." He nudged his boyfriend in the side. "C'mon, you can't say you haven't missed it a _little_ bit. It _is_ where we met, after all. It's good to go back to places where you hold fond memories," he looked back to Roxas. "Right?"

The blond was trying hard to feign indifference. "I-I guess."

A pleasant grin stretched across Axel's face. He wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulders. "You hide your emotions well," he squeezed his beau's arm, "but not that well."

"Ax-Axel," the blue-eyed youth murmured, looking all around to see if anyone had caught sight of them. "You know I don't like public displays of affection."

"Oh? You don't?" Axel acted surprised by the news. His hand went down to the small of Roxas' back. "I never knew that."

"Yes, you did, you jerk," Roxas growled. He felt the redhead's hand go lower. His cerulean eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Just say it," the clever man offered, "and I'll let go."

"I-Is this what this is about?" Roxas barked, his arm stretched out to shove him away, only to be caught by the redhead's other hand.

"Say it," Axel purred.

"No!" Roxas struggled against his boyfriend.

"You're garnering more attention to yourself," the older male stated.

The blond saw several curious bystanders passing odd looks at the two.

"Just say it and I'll let go." His hand traveled lower.

Blue eyes darted across his lover's face and Roxas bit his lip. He muttered something softly.

"What was that?" Axel teased.

Roxas repeated it a bit louder, but still incoherent.

"I can't hear you," the redhead sing-songed.

"I love you!" the sunny-haired boy hissed, grasping onto his boyfriend's collar. "Are you _happy_ now?"

Axel smiled in triumph. He knew it was only a matter of time. "Yes." The jovial man kissed his love's nose. "And I love you, too."

And, just for kicks, he grabbed his lover's bum and gave it a good squeeze.

* * *

**A/N: Ah. See? CP wasn't slacking off!... SORTA.**


	10. Jalopy

_**J: J**_**a**_l__o_p_**y**_

The old, broken-down car was precious to them. Almost all of the paint was chipped off and it was replaced with copper rust, telling you how old it _really_ was. The car Axel's--he got it for his sixteenth birthday party. But, truth be told, the car was older than he was. His dad didn't tell him its _real_ age, but it's best to not find out. The boy believed that if he knew how dated and fragile it _really_ was, it would crumble the next time he stepped in.

But the car carried lots of memories. Axel drove it when he and Roxas went on their first date; the kiss that sealed them as a couple was held in there; and, of course, their first time they went "all the way." It even carried Axel when Roxas drove him to the emergency room for jumping off the blond's second-story window ("Shit, my dad, Axel! Get outta here!") and completely forgot there was a tree to climb down on. The boys loved the run-down scarlet-now-turned-rusty-orange Camry. Even when it ran all the way until it couldn't run no more, the two still kept the car for sentimental reasons.

Axel called it "luck." Roxas called it "the dumpy old car they had sex in."

"Oh, _Axel_!"

"Mmm, baby..."

So far, the car was good for two things: one, to keep precious memories; and two, to "relive" those memories.

Axel thrust his hips sharply into the blond, drawing out a loud cry from the receiving end. Still moving in and out of the blond, Axel decided he should rack up conversation.

"Nn, Roxas, don't you find it weird that we spend most of our sex in here? Ahh..."

Roxas rolled his blue, blue eyes. He hated it when Axel started talking idly during sex. "Well, what else are we supposed to--_ahh!_--do with it? It's just sitting in your backyard, doing nothing, and--_mm!­--_we can't have sex anywhere else--! Oh, God!" It was true. Axel lived in a rather run-down house with two bedrooms and neither of the rooms were his. And with having paper-thin walls and your bed being the pull-out on the sofa, it's kinda hard to bang in his house. Plus, Roxas' dad got his panties all in a wad when he saw, heard, whatever, his son with the redhead because he was a "bad influence." Remember, tattoos equal evil and corruption to young minds.

"Axel, not so fast."

"No way," Axel breathed, doing the exact opposite and speeding up. He grabbed both of Roxas' thighs and hoisted them over his shoulders. "I'm at my limit. Help me see heaven, babe."

"Oh... ahhn!" Roxas gripped onto the upholstery and heard the rip that sounded. "Axel... Axel..."

"Yeah, say my name, Roxas," Axel moaned. "Say my name!"

"Axel, yes!" The blond cried, arching his back. "Yes, yes yes! Axel...!" And with a sharp yell, Roxas came, barely hearing the grunt that followed. As they got down from their high, Axel pulled out and pulled off the condom he had been wearing.

"Jesus, Roxas, do you think you'll get pregnant or something? Why do I have to wear these all the damn time?" He tossed the rubber out the window.

"Because it'll drip out and it'll stain my underwear and make like I pissed myself in the back or something," Roxas answered. He looked back to his boyfriend, who still had everything on except his shirt. Then, he looked to himself, who had nothing on at all, save his watch. He put on a pointed glance towards the redhead.

"Why do _I_ always have to be completely naked? Do you want me to catch a cold or something?" Axel sneered.

"I'll be naked with you if you don't make me wear rubbers anymore." He grinned an innocent grin. Roxas looked at Axel incredulously.

"Pfft, fat chance. I'd rather be naked than dirty any day." The redhead chuckled and leaned in close, placing his hands on the sides of Roxas' head.

"Oh, how in the world did I fall for such an incorrigible guy?" Roxas smiled and patted the seat in front of him.

"Thank ol' Rusty here."

Axel laughed.

* * *

"_Ha ha ha. This movie is so stupid!" Axel laughed disbelievingly. He swung his hand towards the drive-in movie screen. "I can't believe I wanted to see this." He looked towards Roxas. "I'm so sorry, Ro--" But he didn't get to finish his sentence, as the blond leaned over and placed his lips on his. Roxas finally let go._

_"R-Roxas..." The blue-eyed boy licked his lips, and looked at the redhead matter-of-factly._

_"You taste like Skittles."_

* * *

_"You heathen! Get out of my house! How dare you violate my son."_

_"Hey, hey, old man, don't get so mad--"_

_"_Out!!_" Axel stumbled out of the door and it was slammed shut behind him. Axel fixed his clothes, glaring at the off-white door that kept him from his precious Roxas._

_"Man. Roxas said that we would do it. And I planned to actually be gentle for his first time." The lanky redhead ran a spindly hand through his wild hair and stalked to his backyard. It always was unlocked._

_"Axel!" The young man looked towards the source of the voice. It was Roxas. You really couldn't see him, in the dark of the night coupled with his lights turned off. But Axel could tell that he was leaning out his window._

_"Hey, there, Roxas." Then, he saw the blond climb out his window and grab onto the tree. "Ah, wait, Roxas..."_

_"I told you I'd give you my virginity tonight, didn't I?" he whispered, steadily climbing down. "I am a guy of my word, you know." He stepped off the tree, and walked towards the speechless redhead. "So?"_

_"Uh, babe, I'm not too keen on doing it outdoors," Axel said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

_Roxas nodded towards the old Camry that sat in Axel's backyard._

_"How 'bout there?" Axel looked towards the car, and back to the blond. He smiled._

_"I like it."_

* * *

_Roxas blew the strands of hair tickling his nose out of his face. The ride to the hospital went on fairly quiet, neither of the two boys saying much of anything, besides light hisses and groans from Axel when he shifted positions._

_"I can't believe you."_

_"Babe, I'm sorry--" Roxas shook his head._

_"I can't believe you just flew out of my window. Did you forget that there was a hundred foot tree ten inches--I measured--away from my window?" He sighed. "Or did you think you were Superman!?"_

_"It was a spur of the moment, Roxas. And I'm pretty sure that I would surely be spotted by your dad if I climbed down the tree."_

_"Yeah, flying out of the window was the _smart_ thing to do, wasn't it? If he saw you just climbing out the window by tree, sure, I would've gotten grounded for month and a half like now. But that's it. _Your_ solution not only got you caught by that girly scream of yours outside my window, resulting in my grounding, but now your leg is broken." The blond sighed sharply. "You're an idiot."_

_"And you love your idiot, don't you?" Axel cooed._

_Roxas didn't say anything._

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter took about a week to complete. Why did I delay so long? Ha ha ha. Good question. But this chapter isn't so swell. I seem to be shipping out really crappy chapters. & I'm very saddened by that fact.

& I'm sorry to you, too, readers.


	11. Kiss

_On the first date, he kissed me on the cheek._

"I don't know what the hype's all about," the blond stated. "I didn't think the movie was all that great." Roxas lightly punched his date in the arm. "Great going, jerk. You took me to a crappy movie. Now I'm going to cry to my friends and tell them how horrible you are."

"You have no idea how often that happens," Axel muttered. "When I used to go out with girls, they'd think I was a _monster_ if I didn't buy them some food; _my_ fault that the movie was horrible; _my _fault that the movie-goers are rude and loud. Fickle, these girls are today."

"Is that why you turned to guys?" Roxas inquired, bumping his arm against the redhead's.

"Nah, I'd always had a thing for dudes," he peered over at the blue-eyed male. "Girly dudes."

"'Girly'!?" Roxas squawked. "I am not girly!" he stated, placing a manly hand on his manly hip.

Yes, Roxas was definitely _not_ girly.

Green eyes sparkled in amusement. The redhead shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Roxas." He looked around the neighborhood.

"Where do you live again?"

"You're going to walk me home? How... altruistic," Roxas snickered.

"Hey, I'm not a brute. Besides," he placed a big hand on the blond's shoulder, "wouldn't want creepers to kidnap and have their way with you, would we?"

Roxas huffed in annoyance, but said nothing further. He placed his hand on his chin, trying to figure out his companion. This "Axel" certainly was different from the rest, Roxas could tell you that. He wasn't traditional, not plastic and phony either, he was just... Axel.

"Ah, here it is--my house."

The older man observed the tiny apartment. "Hm. Cozy."

As the two walked up to the yellow-haired male's door, the two stopped and faced each other. Before Roxas could say anything, Axel spoke.

"If you don't want another date, I'd like it if we would remain friends." And a small peck on the cheek was all that was given before the redhead walked away.

* * *

_On the second date, he kissed me on the hand._

"So, how'd you think of visiting the museum? It's not really a typical second date," Roxas uttered as he and the redhead strolled along the walkway. The blond had wanted to go to the museum for several weeks now, but never got the opportunity. How did Axel know...?

"I'm a great eavesdropper," Axel explained. Well, that explains it. Nevertheless, the man was rewarded with a limp grab of the hand.

"Ah, I see," Roxas murmured, idly running a hand on the railing.

"Oh, hey, Axel, look! The sunset..."

The view of the sunset was absolutely sublime. They were overlooking the city and as the sun went down and twilight set in, the sky dimmed. The lights of all the buildings gleamed and twinkled and the stars began, one by one, illuminating the gradually purpling sky.

"I've never been here at sunset; it's simply _gorgeous,_ isn't it?" the sunny-haired male gasped, leaning over the railing.

Axel leaned on the siding, propping his head up with his hand. "Yeah," he remarked, gazing at the dazzled blond, "simply gorgeous."

Catching the man staring at him, the blue-eyed lad sneered, "Oh, don't be so cliché. You're not the first one to say those words."

"Oh? So if others have proclaimed it, then it must be true," the tactful man suggested.

"Yeah, and most of them don't make it past the second date," Roxas waggled his finger, "You be careful, mister."

Noticing their hands were still loosely connected, Axel raised his date's hand. "You know, I've never told anyone this, but," he placed a kiss to the hand he held, "I _adore_ you."

"Pfft."

* * *

_When we first became a couple, he kissed me on the chin._

"Okay, I think twelve dates are enough, Roxas," Axel confessed.

"Hm?" Roxas didn't face the older male as he took another lick of his ice cream. "What do you mean?"

The two were at an ice cream shop, lounging at one of the outside tables. Axel had overheard (again) that the fair-haired boy had a thing for sea salt ice cream and there was only one shop that sold such a flavor. And who was Roxas to say no to _that_?

"I mean," he laced his fingers through one of the blond's hands, "we should become a couple. You know, 'go steady'?"

"Why?" the flaxen male questioned, noticing his treat was melting down his hand, "I like being spoiled; it's nice."

"And here I was thinking you weren't a gold-digger," Axel disclosed. He smiled. "Silly me."

"Yess, you ah vewy foowist," Roxas mumbled, licking up the ice cream from his hand. He detached his mouth from his appendage and pointed his Popsicle at the man. "But you have to take me here every Wednesday."

"I hope you mean because I have a car," the redhead countered. "If we're going to be a couple, we need to," he took a lick of the treat that was pointed his way, "share things."

"Oh, I know," Roxas pulled away his ice cream, and smiled, "I just wanted to see if you'd go for it." After a moment of silence, he asked, "So, uh, are we gonna introduce each other to our folks now that we're 'official'?"

"Ah, maybe," he gazed over to his now-boyfriend, "My 'rents wouldn't mind. I mean, you _do_ look like a girl--ow!" He received a punch to the arm.

"I do _not_!" Roxas declared, taking a big bite out of his ice cream.

"Yeah, yeah..." Seeing the blond's irritated expression, he felt himself smile. He then bestowed a kiss upon his boyfriend's chin. "You know, you're really cute when you're angry."

* * *

_When I moved in, he kissed me on the shoulder._

"Ugh--help me, _please_!" The cry for help was too late because just a second later, the blond dropped the boxes of clothes he had stacked in his arms. He sighed. "Never mind; just kidding."

"You're welcome," Axel snickered, grinning from ear to ear as he rested his head on his hands. "It was the least I could do for you, love."

Roxas threw him an exasperated glare before picking up the boxes again. "You know, I heard that a lot of cohabitating couples divorce at a rate fifty percent higher than couples that haven't (for some reason)--whoa." As his packages began to wobble again, the redhead caught it before it hit the ground. "Thanks. And why does it have to be _me_ that moves in?"

"Because my apartment has more space," Axel explained. "And yours is really cramped; no room at all. I can tell you got it when you were in college."

"Sh-shut up!" Roxas barked. "The tuition was costly and the housing was more expensive than the apartment! I thought it was a good deal." He looked around the house. "Where do I put this?"

"Uh, over there," the older man pointed. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but you're not in college anymore. You should at least have a steady income, I mean, we _do _work together." He flopped the box full of clothes onto the floor of Roxas' new bedroom.

"Hey!" the flaxen boy squawked. "Yes, and after a year's worth of hiding our little relationship, I'm beginning to doubt whether or not you were worth the trouble."

"Clothes aren't fragile; don't worry." Axel went for another box. "And you don't mean that, Roxas."

"I don't care; they're my clothes!" After his boyfriend had returned, he looked him square in the eyes. "And how would you know? Can you read minds?"

"No," Axel admitted, setting the box down unnecessarily carefully. "We've been together for a year. I have to know a _little_ about what makes you tick. Besides," Roxas went for another package and he continued, "you don't surprise me, anymore, Blondie. You're actually very predictable after a few weeks."

Carton in his grasp, Roxas responded, "Would I surprise you if I said that I wanted to break up with you right now?"

A smirk appeared on Axel's thin lips. "No. Half of your stuff's in the moving truck and the other half's in here. Some of it's even unpacked!" He set his hands at his sides. "I must say, that proposal doesn't sound pretty realistic."

"So, then, I'm boring?" Roxas bit his bottom lip, eyes full of hurt. The older male was pretty sure that was an act. "Do you tire of me?" A skinny sleeve of his tank top slid down his shoulder, most likely another ploy.

Axel laughed at his boyfriend. "No," he leaned down to meet his love at eye level, "I like your jaunty attitude, the blushes that cross your face when you get frustrated and embarrassed. And you're interesting; you'd only be boring if you acted just like your looks implied: dainty, frail, and helpless."

The smaller male dropped any emotion from his face. "I look like I'm dainty, frail, and helpless?"

"Only look," the redhead emphasized. "And that's why I can't get rid of you; you're so intriguing."

"Good," Roxas put on a tiny smile, starting to get another parcel, "because I wasn't planning to leave for quite some time."

"Moocher." Before the blond man could get away, Axel grabbed him and pressed him to his body. He pressed a kiss to the boy's petite shoulder.

"You're the best."

* * *

_When we first decided to make love, he kissed me on the neck._

'_A year and a half and still no action,'_ the young redhead deducted. '_Man, I'm tired of playing solo.' _The two had been together long enough, Axel decided, but Roxas wouldn't go farther than sleeping in the same bed.

The door to their room cracked open. "Axel," the youth called, "I don't have any clean shirts; can I borrow one of yours?"

"Yeah, sure, sweets," Axel called back, flipping a page of the magazine he was reading.

Roxas made a small utter of thanks, closing the door back. It wasn't unusual, the blue-eyed lad borrowing his boyfriend's clothing. Axel assumed that it was because Roxas forgot to wash clothes until he realized he had nothing to wear, or he was just lazy (most likely the case). He didn't mind, though, he actually enjoyed seeing him wear his clothing. The shirts would show a lot more shoulder and the pants would show a lot more hips and a peek of his tiny, tiny underwear. (When you're as deprived as Axel, you get as much as you can take.)

The door opened, and Axel couldn't believe his eyes.

Roxas had picked one of his biggest shirts to adorn on his figure. The boy was fidgeting with the collar; it was constantly dropping and revealing a lot of fair skin. (_'Nothing wrong with that,'_ Axel thought.) The shirt was white and this one was a little snug on him (because Axel was a skinny guy), so it showed that he wore nothing underneath the shirt. As for the bottoms, well, the older man couldn't tell. He could just see a little ways above Roxas' knees. Then, his boyfriend sat down next to him on the couch.

"Honey, are you wearing any underwear?"

Cerulean eyes widened and Roxas gripped at the shirt, looking to the side. "Y-yes!"

Axel knew when Roxas lied. He wouldn't look at him when he lied. Roxas was lying.

"Sweetheart," the man pulled his swain to him by the hand, "you're lying." He leaned in close and murmured into the fair-haired male's ear, "Roxas, it's been almost a year and a half." He kissed his boyfriend's exposed neck. "I want you."

* * *

_"Play my game; it'll be fun,  
__Be there at six thirty-one,  
__Remember the place we had our first date,  
__Now hurry up or you'll be late."_

Roxas stared blankly at the piece of paper. A scavenger hunt? He was going to walk all over town for some "romantic" prize? Why would he, Roxas, of all people, actually _want_ to partake in such a silly task?

Well, because Axel had locked him out of the apartment.

'_If this is what will unlock this door,'_ Roxas drummed his fingers on the front door of his home, '_then I guess I'll have to do it.'_

"Let's see, the first place we had our first date," the blond mused, walking along the sidewalk. He didn't have a car. He couldn't afford one because of college and then he got a boyfriend who _had_ one, so he didn't bother to buy one. Besides, walking was good exercise. "That was a movie theater, right? But, which one? That was a real long time ago." He tapped his chin. "It's been about three years; how am I to remember?" As Roxas stopped to think, he saw a sign taped to a light post:

"**LUMIÈRE CINÉMA  
**Now hiring."

Roxas didn't believe in coincidences. They didn't exist in his world. There were no miracles, acts of God, or flukes--everything happened for a reason. Roxas stared hard at the tiny sign that looked like it was put up just _today_.

No. There were no such things as coincidences.

As the blond trekked to the remembered theater, he stopped in surprise. Where was the cinéma? All he saw was an empty building. As he walked up to the old, abandoned building, he saw a note.

_"This building may have fallen, but we have not,  
__Now be there next at seven o'clock.  
__Our second date--you remember _that_, right?  
__Go, while you still have light."_

"I don't believe him," Roxas muttered. "This better be worth it, Axel!"

'_Second date... it was at the museum, right?'_ So, the blond was at the building's steps, ready to go in. Then he saw that the museum was closed. '_What? Then where is the next clue? We _did_ go to the museum, didn't we?'_ Roxas began banging on the door. '_I want to go home, dammit!'_

Roxas saw a flyer on the door. It read:

"Come enjoy the art exhibit!  
The theme is 'City Landscapes'!  
Saturday, the 24th 10 am - 3 pm"

The blond knew the date and time didn't matter--the 24th was yesterday. It was the picture on the flyer, though, that caught his attention. It looked familiar.

_"I've never been here at sunset; it's simply _gorgeous_, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah. Simply gorgeous."_

Roxas whipped his head around to the walkway they had taken that evening.

He picked up the note that had been taped to the railing. Roxas still didn't believe in coincidences.

_"I remember that scene, don't you?  
__Be at the next place at seven twenty-two.  
__Do you remember your old place?  
__I can't wait for this to end and see your pretty little face."_

"Yeah, and this 'pretty little face' is all you'll be seeing for the next week," the young man grumbled. "Now, where did I used to live...?"

"I remember the address _number_: 17," Roxas had spent the last fifteen minutes just trying to remember the number of his old address, "But the street..."

Roxas stopped when he saw one of those mascots that advertised some business or another. This time it was a dog (maybe?) and it had two signs on either side of it as it waved to passing cars on the street.

The poor guy.

But Roxas didn't feel empathetic for long. He was hungry, tired, and he wanted to kick (Axel's) ass and take names! Then, he caught sight of the sign on the mascot's back.

**Feu Apartments For Rent  
Pets Allowed!**

He didn't like how many "coincidences" were happening. Spooked, Roxas looked around frantically before jogging off to his next destination, all the while looking over his shoulder.

_"All right, all right, fine, fine  
__Be back home at seven fifty-nine.  
__There'll be the end of all your stress,  
__Where I'll be waiting for you to say "yes."_

'_He never was very good at rhyming,'_ Roxas thought. '_But I'm gonna punch him for setting me up with this wild goose chase.'_

_'So I was going in a big, tiring circle this whole time?' _Roxas pondered as he walked back to his apartment. '_I don't see what was the point of all this. I mean, sure I visited our 'firsts,' but was it worth the trouble?'_ Roxas tapped his chin in cogitation. '_Is it our anniversary?'_

As the blond trotted up the steps to his home, he reached for the door knob, hoping that it was unlocked so he could run straight to the bathroom to have a nice, relaxing...

It was locked. Locked; sealed; shut tight; inaccessible; unable to get in from the outside. In utter exhausted frustration, Roxas lamely banged on the door, yelling tired curses to his lover who was most likely on the other side. Then, he saw it.

A key on the welcome mat.

Sweet salvation! Roxas grabbed the metal piece of heaven and stuck it in the lock, elated to find it accepted. He slowly turned the lock and once the tumblers unlocked the ungodly seal, he threw open the door, ready to bolt to his awaited bath only to be stopped mid-air, mid-thought, mid-action.

What was Axel doing? And what was he holding?

"Roxas," Axel spoke, on one knee and holding that one box every woman has wanted since they were a little girl, "will you give me the honor of marrying me?"

Roxas nodded wearily. "Yeah... Y-yeah." The blond then literally threw himself on top of Axel, kissing him hard on the lips. After a few quiet moments. Roxas spoke.

"I love you, you gigantic idiot."

_And when he proposed, I kissed him on the lips._

* * *

**A/N: **I had this done WAY before "J." I... don't know why.  
Uh, you're probably wondering: Why the hell were the kisses on such random places?  
Well, I remember seeing these little :"Meaning of Kisses!" things.  
& I thought: Hey, that's easy.  
Oh, in the last chapter, I whined about how crappy that chapter was, la la la. I just now realized how pathetic that sounded. "Oh, this sucks, wah."  
I'm so silly.


	12. Lie

_**L**: L_i**_e_**

"That's a big, fat lie and you know it," Roxas said.

"Prove it," Axel challenged.

"I'm sorry, I _can't_."

"Well, then, _I'll_ prove it to you." He grabbed the--

"N-no, don't do that, it's not necessary!"

"Then you tell me how I am supposed to prove it to you?"

"Show me your chest."

"Ah, what?"

"Your chest, show me."

"Uhm," he unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his torso to his friend, "I didn't get those genes, I'm sorry."

"Where else?…"

"I'm sorry, you won't find anything anywhere; I'm on the swim team." He sighed. "But, I'm telling' ya, Rox', it's the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"I still don't believe you--how does that even _happen_?"

"Heck if I know! Maybe I was blessed with superpowers while I was in the womb and then my mom fell into a vat of nuclear waste--because you know how pregnant women are--and instead of disfiguring me it just took my superpowers away and morphed them into _this_!"

"Bushwa."

"_What_?"

"There is _no_ possible explanation for that except--"

"Why won't you believe me, Roxas?" he whined.

"Because I'm not an idiot. All right, I gotta go, there's my ride."

* * *

"Why would I lie, Roxas, _why would I lie_?"

"I know you, Axel, _I know you_."

Axel gave out a loud cry of exasperation. It echoed in the locker room. He looked to his friend one last time and rolled his green eyes. "I'm going to go take a shower, I feel--whoa!" He started falling backwards, which Roxas immediately reacted upon, grabbing Axel's towel. The towel slipped off. But Axel remained on his feet.

"Ah… uh…"

"Well…"

"Axel, now I believe you. I do, I do, I really _do _believe you. You're-you're definitely a _real_ redhead."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh ho ho, you thought I would grace you with something worthwhile after 394729307503275 months of nothing? lololololz


	13. Morning

**_M_**: Mor**ni**_ng_

"Agh, my head…" Green eyes opened, but quickly closed as they were exposed to the blinding rays of sun. God, that hurts. What are the birds doing, chirping so loud? The throbbing migraine, the inability to recollect what the hell happened last night--

Ah, hangovers.

'_Where am I? What _happened_? And where is my Chaser Plus?_' Axel sat up, a hand over his aching eyes. While he was digging through his memory to piece together last night's events, he felt heat radiate to the left of him. '_Ah, another broad.'_ He uncovered one eye and looked to the body next to him. Their back was facing towards Axel. '_Ah, a blondie. If only I could remember… Was she good? Or,' _Axel snorted_, 'maybe she was so bad, it's the reason I can't remember.' _He shrugged. '_Now, where are my clothes_?"

* * *

"Minus the hangover, I actually feel _pretty_ sated."

"How was she like?"

"I dunno," Axel replied. "If I feel _this_ great, then she shouldn't have been that bad."

"Did you catch her name?"

"Uh… Julie? Talaylay?" The redhead pfft'd. "I don't know. Their names all blend together."

"Excuse me?" Axel turned to the tiny voice behind him. The owner of said voice was a boy Axel knew, but only on a name-to-name basis. Who was he? Rocky? Robert?

"Can I speak to you for a minute, Axel?" the boy asked. This kid didn't even _look_ like he belonged in a college.

"Yeah, sure." He followed the blond boy to a secluded area. When the two were comfortably alone, the boy whose name Axel couldn't remember changed from an expression of sweetness and sunshine and lollipops to dour, sullen and rather unimpressed.

"Whoa…--"

"You got some nerve, you asshole." The redhead took one step backward, while the blond took one leap forward, a finger jabbing at Axel's torso. "Leaving me--I had to foot the bill: $57.23. That dump was _expensive_, Axel. I can't believe you made me pay, _you're_ the one who took me there with your ritzy Ferrari and sparkly rims--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Axel held his hands up in an attempt to quiet the steaming lad. "Wha-? Who _are_--! What are you _talking _about?"

"I'm _Roxas_, from the _bar_?" No response. "_Last night_?" What? "Hold on, I'll show you what you _probably_ saw this morning." The boy named Roxas thread his fingers through his golden locks and mussed it up as best as he could. When he was convinced about the quality of his hair, he turned around. "The back of my head, do you _remember_?"

Axel the Fish. Anyone would have gotten a good kick out of it.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Axel swung his arms in his negative declaration. "I do _not_ sleep with guys--I do _not_."

"Ha ha, I beg to differ, Mr. So Drunk Off His Ass He Couldn't Tell Who's An Inney Or An Outey. Now," Roxas held out his hand, "I'd like my $57.23, _please_."

"Tell me--t-t-tell me, what led to the events that caused me to play a game for the other team?" Axel asked, grabbing at his hair. "I-I don't remember--"

"A thing?" Roxas finished. "Jesus, Axel, really?"

"_Man, I am… I am _so_ wasted, I…" Axel dissolved into wheezing laughter. "I just don't know…" He scanned the crowded bar and finally landed his eyes on someone. "Hey-hey-hey… Hey guys, look at that smokin' chick right over thurr." He pointed to the person he expressed interest in. "Hot, hot, hot," he sang in a falsetto tone._

"_Uh, Axel, that's--"_

"_No, no, no, no, no," he slammed the table with his fist, "_no_. She is mine, guys, 'kay? So-so _no_ stealing whatsoever, whatsoever, whatsoever…" He stood up, wobbling. "Watch me now…!"_

"_Hey beautiful, how you doin'?" Axel screeched. The target turned around, an incredulous look plastered all over his--wait, _her_ face. Was this weirdo talking to _me_?_

"_Excuse me?" she asked. _

"_Bond. James Bond," Axel slurred, leaning on the table._

"_Lost. Get lost," she countered, a scowl on that pretty face._

"_Aw c'mon, don't be that way." Axel put up a finger. "Wait, I-I got one more--one more!" A sloppy grin. "What's your favorite position on extramarital sex?"_

"_Oh, God, you're a creeper!" she got up to leave, only for Axel to call back._

"_Can-can you hear that, baby? It's the sound of my heart breaking!" Axel shouted as she began walking away. Then, she saw her stop and her shoulders droop. She turned back, staring hard with her blue eyes. _

"_I'm going to hate myself in the morning, aren't I?"_

_Axel shrugged, a silly grin on his drunken features. "We'll decide if it's a bad idea _afterwards_."_

* * *

"Oh, man…" Axel gave a curt sigh, scratching his head. "I... I thought you were just some poor unfortunate girl, you were just so flat…!"

"I can't believe you," Roxas sighed, a dramatic tone. "You forgot the whole night. You give me the best night of pleasure I have ever experienced, one that I'll never, never forget, and you plum forgot it all."

Axel's face lit up. "The-the best?"

"Nah, you suck ass," Roxas snorted. "So," he continued, "my money, you mooch."

"If you hate me so much, why did you agree to sleep with me?" the redhead asked, reaching for his wallet.

"Oh, I don't hate you at all." Axel glanced at the blond before pulling out a few bills.

"I've actually been in love with you for about a year." Axel did a double-take.

"Say-say what?"

"Yeah." When Axel handed him the money, he stuffed it in his pocket. "But, you don't know how to treat a guy--too rough." As he started to leave, he sharply turned back. "Oh, and I won't let it spill that you did it with a dude. I promise." Then, he presumed walking.

"Uh, hey…hey!" Roxas turned around with a look of mild interest. "I believe I should make it up to you." He replied to the blond's questioning look and began casually strolling towards him. "You know, since I 'sucked ass,' and all. I always treat those I disappoint to, you know, a cup of coffee..." He grinned.

"No, you don't," Roxas laughed.

"You're right, I don't." His sly grin disappeared.

"But," Roxas sing-songed, "I'm not going to turn down an offer of coffee. You know," he said, "I'm feeling generous. I'll split the bill." He patted the pocket he stuffed the money in. "I have the cash."

"So, uh, what about those guys you're leaving?" Roxas flicked his head over his shoulder as the two were walking away.

"Oh." He thought for a moment and then shrugged. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, it's a one-year anniversary! ...I really should think up better ideas.


	14. Nearly

N: **Nearly**

Roxas wanted—no, _absolutely required_ a break from Axel. It wasn't that he had fallen out of love with the man; it was the complete opposite, Roxas loved him very much. It was just… Roxas had his priorities and unfortunately, college came first and until Roxas graduated with honors, with a double-major in Spanish and Business, without _dying_, Axel would come in second for the next five or so years.

The good news for Axel was that Roxas didn't have the time to see anyone else. The bad news for Axel was that Roxas _didn't have the time to see anyone at all._ And both of them clearly knew that a serious relationship required commitment, both emotional and physical. Axel had to reluctantly come to the terms that Roxas could provide neither.

_But he really, really loved Roxas_, he insisted.

So yes, Axel moaned and bitched when his then-boyfriend proposed the break, but had to shut up when Roxas pointed out that the older male was kinda needy and the blond was kinda unavailable.

"_Don't think of it like a break-up, Axel," Roxas offered. "Think of it as a 'Hold on, let me finish something real quick.'"_

"_Except the 'real quick' part doesn't apply here!" Axel cried._

But, it was all right; the two were in totally different majors and classes (Axel being a senior; Roxas being a sophomore) and they would never, ever cross paths unless they both made conscious efforts to do so. Axel was majoring in illustration; he was mainly in the North East campus while Roxas was at the South West one.

Until, well, Roxas had forgotten he needed to complete his three credit hours of visual arts in order to graduate.

He signed up for ART 103: Drawing I. It was a freshman-level course that usually the art majors took. The class that everybody else took for their art credits, ART 105: Photography, was taken.

Drawing I was also the class at which Axel was forced to be a Teacher's Assistant. He only became one because he was missing credit hours to graduate and his favorite teacher offered for him to be his TA. It was purely for the teacher to go into the back room and take a nap while Axel watched everyone draw fruit. He saw it happen when he took it three years ago; he never imagined he'd be the miserable TA who threatened everyone with honest critiques when people were getting off-topic.

He _thought_ he'd be the miserable ol' TA, until he saw Roxas walk through the doors.

"Oh-ho, _yes_." Axel was going to make Roxas _pay_ for going on a break. He was going to make the blond miss him _terribly._

Normally the TA's didn't go around and make comments here and there like a professor would, but the redhead made himself an exception. He'd especially concentrate on Roxas, the one non-art major student who needed a _bit_ more critique than the others. And he'd make sure to give all of his advice murmuring into Roxas's ear while using his "bedroom voice": the low, husky whisper he knew turned Roxas on.

"No no, you see: you need to make _harder strokes_. Your value is too light."

"Makes me _excited_ to see how _deep_ in concentration you are with your drawings. I mean, your gaze is _rock hard_."

It didn't stop with stupid innuendo. Whenever Axel could, he would grab the blond's ass, land a quick peck on the ear, or even go so far as to keep the hand on Roxas's thigh a few seconds longer than necessary.

And one particular day, when Roxas came in wearing one of the older man's old shirts, Axel nearly threw him into the supply closest and fucked him silly.

_Nearly_.

But Axel would still continue to be the villain in this story—until Roxas finally downgraded the Spanish to a minor. Best "I missed you" sex ever.

* * *

**A/N:** Ha ha, hi guys! Long time, no see! I wrote this in less than half an hour. And it shows! I stopped for so long because I was trying to focus on school and writing fanfiction was on the bottom of my To-Do List. And since I've started, I've have matured so much. Some of these earlier chapters for me are just kinda bwaugh and shameful, BUT! I have no interest in rewriting them at all.  
Hopefully "O" will have something dirty in it. I haven't written porn in a long time.


	15. Official

**O: official**

"So, uhm… who should we tell first?"

"Well, according to Demyx, everyone already knew," Axel chuckled, "except for us."

"Right." Roxas smiled an embarrassed smile. He then looked at Axel sheepishly. "So, since we're now 'official' and all, I can do this," Roxas kissed the redhead, "whenever I want, right?"

The other man smiled. "Yeah, I don't see why not. Can I do this," he squeezed Roxas's ass, "whenever I want?"

Roxas grabbed the hand to pry it off. "Well, no, but I don't think that'll stop you."

"Just checking," Axel sighed. He ran his hand up and down Roxas's side. "I didn't really think we'd get this far, you know? It's like graduating. When we started school, we think, 'Nah, we'd never get that old; we'd never get that far.' And suddenly you're handed a diploma, you're taking pictures with the folks, and when you're driving home, you realize: you made it, you did it. So… what do you do now?"

"Well, normally by this time, you had already applied and were accepted into college—"

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Axel frowned. "And here I was, trying really hard to sound philosophical and smart for you."

"You know you don't need to do that for me." Roxas rolled across the bed into Axel's arms. "And that's what's so _perfect_ about our relationship now. We don't have to go through that awkward stage of putting on airs for the other person only to slowly reveal how not-perfect we really are. We already know the other's flaws. Now we just reap the benefits: the sex, the making out, holdings hands," he turned to look at Axel, "we get to _hold hands_ now!"

The redhead looked at Roxas incredulously. "You are so gay."

"What, haven't you always wanted to hold hands?" Roxas asked, ignoring the obviousness of his accusation and grabbing one of Axel's wrists. He laced his hand with Axel's. "I know I have." He smiled warmly. "And look, they fit together so _nicely_."

The taller man kissed one of Roxas's knuckles. "This doesn't really change things, does it?"

"Nope." After a moment of comfortable silence, Roxas finally spoke up. "I think I know who we should tell first."

Axel was writing his name on the blond's chest when he asked, "And who's that?"

"Ourselves. It took four fucking years to get to this point. We at least owe ourselves some verbal congratulations."

The redhead agreed. "Mmm-hmm. We're a couple. Finally."

"_Finally_."

* * *

**A/N:** This sounds like the ending to a drawn-out, terrible fanfic that's filled with nothing but dialogue. I always really enjoyed pillow talk.

Maybe something smutty with "P." lolololz i cud always do "porn"!


	16. Piercings

**P: Piercings**

Roxas heard many times that he and Axel were not a good match. Roxas was a good kid: he graduated valedictorian, was punctual, cleanly dressed, and charming to everyone. Axel looked like he just rolled out of bed and didn't give two flying fucks.

However, no one could deny that the two absolutely adored each other. Roxas had met Axel when the redhead was three weeks sober. Roxas was a receptionist for a counselor and Axel was a frequent patient. At first it was a pity date, but after a story about waking up in a cornfield a hundred miles from home, Roxas knew he was hooked.

What Roxas doesn't like to admit, however, is that he has a very small kink that Axel is more than qualified to fulfill.

Axel is decorated and oh _man_ does that turn Roxas on something fierce.

The redhead has his earlobes, two helixes, his tongue, his nipples, and a Jacob's ladder. Roxas almost melted when he saw it.

So, Axel can confidently say that, because of all his piercings, Roxas is a _freak_ in the bed.

"Oh fuck _yes_…"

Roxas also loved Axel's tongue piercing. He would tease Roxas with that barbell until the blond was all but screaming.

"God, would you quit _tea_sing my nipples with tha-aah-t thing! I'm tr-_hying_ to concentr_aaaate_!" Roxas was lying against Axel's chest, grinding his hips. He was holding onto Axel's shoulder while touching himself. "It's enough that yo-ooohh have all—mmm!—of your ladder in me, hngh!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Axel groaned. "You love it when I use my barbell on you. You came hard when I used it on that sensitive little hole of yours." He momentarily let go of Roxas's hip to fondle the ring of muscle that was sucking his cock in.

"St-_hah_-p that, Axellll," Roxas pleaded. "You're gonna make me come…"

"Well, it's a good thing I had the foresight to put a cock ring on you." The taller man flicked the silicone ring around his boyfriend's dick and balls. "Shit, baby, you feel great."

"Oh, oh, fuck me deep. Feels so good, yes, yes, yes, yes, _yesssss."_ Roxas threw his head back as he continued to bounce on Axel's dick and stroke himself furiously.

"Fuck, I wish I had a camera," Axel muttered, noticing how slutty the blond was acting.

"Ooh, Axel, I feel like I'm melting," the smaller male moaned. "Get me on my _baaack_ and fuck!—me into the mattress."

"Yes, sir." As soon as he pulled out of Roxas, the blond was on his back and holding his thighs. "You're so fucking eager."

"Don't complain."

"I most certainly am _not_ complaining about you," he slipped in, "spreading your legs for me."

"So then fuck me like the slut I am," the blond sighed.

"Will do." Then, Axel started ramming into his lover.

Roxas couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore. All he could scream were "yes", "Axel", and "more." Every rough thrust was a step closer to orgasm and he was approaching it fast.

"Ah, ah, ah, Axellll-l-lll…."

"Mmm, remember to scream my name." It was the deal they made the first night they slept together. Axel would keep his tongue piercing in if Roxas would scream his name for every orgasm.

"Axel! Axel! Ahh—Axe_lll_." Roxas came in short bursts. He was still shaking after his boyfriend had blown his load on him. Roxas wouldn't allow Axel to come inside him when he was bareback.

The older man rolled next to his very satisfied partner. They lay in the afterglow before Axel asked, "Do you think we like dirty talk a little too much?"

"No," Roxas answered immediately, still panting. "When you're out there trying to be Mr. Perfect, you engage in any kink or fetish you want." The blond turned his head to look at Axel. "But until then, I am going to keep saying nasty things about your dick and you are going to keep every single one of your piercings."

The redhead smiled at his lover. "That's fine with me." He spooned the blond into his arms. "But I think this is the best part."

"You do?" After receiving a nod, Roxas reached up to peck Axel on the jaw. "I love you."

A kiss on the ear. "I love you, too, my little pervert."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I just think dirty talk is extremely hot and not enough writers utilize it. Maybe it's something that only porn stars do, but it's fucking sexyyyy.

I apologize for the lack of eloquence in word choice in the chapter. It's hard to write fancy when you're writing about dicks.

I could also probably expand upon the story a bit more if I really tried but fuuuuuck plots.


End file.
